The Promise
by Secret Life of a Ninja
Summary: When Elizaveta's younger adopted brother, Feliks, is kidnapped by a mysterious mob lead by the mob boss known as 'Ivan', she will do anything in her power to bring him back, even if that means selling her body and spilling blood for the answers she seeks. AusHun PruHun and hinted LietPol. May include other couples. M just to be safe. Action/Adventure/romance


**Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with Hetalia or any brands/franchises/etc. that already exist. Any recognisable names that may come up are mere coincident. Thank you.**

**Warning – This story includes certain elements that may not be suitable a younger audience. Thank you.**

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1**

It was like any other day when this madness started. It was a particularly foggy day if I remember it correctly, perfect weather for a kidnapping. The shop I worked for wasn't very busy either. The shelves where gathering dust and the carpet needed a good sweeping, but no one cared enough to. A crooked 'for rental' sign was hanging in the corner of the dull blue shop. The thing always annoyed me, but I never was too concerned about it to straighten it up properly. The DVDs and CDs where stacked neatly row-by-row on the shelves hoping someone will take them home. The thing is no one ever will. This shop was too unknown and unpopular for anyone to come in. But this shop had one thing going for it, it was cheap. Every once in a while a group of people would come in and look at the latest PS3 games we had to offer and maybe glance over at the DVDs. Our latest attraction was the game 'Batman Arkham City' and that came out a year ago. Once all the Batman fanatics where served, there really was no more business for this place. I didn't mind though, as long as I was getting paid.

I was standing by the till when five boys came in to the store. They looked around 17, 19 at the most. They were your usual teenaged boys. The leader of the group, a tall muscular boy with greasy black hair, was standing suspiciously in the action/adventure section. I watched him carefully as he skimmed through the DVDs. I watched as his eyes darted from the movies to me then back at the movies. I turned slightly, still keeping my eyes on him. The boy looked back up at me to see my back facing him. I could see a smirk on his face as he grabbed a disc off of the shelf and placed it into his coat pocket. He smiled a triumphant smile and signalled his crew to leave. They weren't getting away. I walked over to the boy who was just about to leave. Grabbing his shoulder, I pulled him back with great force. I wasn't exactly the most graceful of women that's for sure. The bloke turned his head to look at me. His eyes showed fear, but his attitude wasn't going to be so weak. He grinned at me, showing a few yellow bent teeth.

"Well if you just wanted a kiss, you should have just asked babe" he told me smugly.

I looked at him with disgust. Everything about him just angered me. From his stained top to his unlaced shoes, everything about him was just annoying. He didn't even look like he bothered to wash or comb his hair. He looked at the goons behind him. They all looked worried and one was even signalling him to stop what he was doing. I looked back at him. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Cut the crap" I said. As I shoved my hand into his coat pocket and yanked the DVD out.

He fell aback. He laughed sheepishly and started making up some bullshit excuse. I looked at him, unimpressed. This wasn't the first time somebody tried to steal from us and funnily enough it always the same sort of people that stole from us, so I was sharp when it came to them. I was about to get my phone out and call for help when my brother, Feliks, came in. Well he wasn't really my brother, he was adopted, but he was still family to me. His mother had tied during childbirth and his father died of lung cancer. 12 years ago, when he was seven, I visited his home for work experience and helped him especially. After the week was up, I was really sad to leave. I'd made a bond with him and I couldn't bear to just leave him. When I got home, I told my parents about him and asked if they would adopt him. My mum had an accident which made her infertile and she was absolutely devastated. A few months went by and I finally had a sibling.

"Hey sis" he said, his polish accent strong, "what's going on?"

"These idiots tried to steal a DVD" I told my younger brother.

Feliks looked at the culprits and laughed. "There nobodies" he sniggered, "They go to the same collage as me, biggest social rejects ever!"

The group of boys went red at the comment and leader lashed out in anger. "At least we're not trannies!" he spat at Feliks.

"Oi, that's enough." I shouted back at him. "You're lucky I'm not calling the cops or maybe I should."

He was about to say something back, but one of his friends pulled him back, obviously not wanting to get into trouble with the police. They finally left the shop. I went back to the cash machine, I didn't know why, that was as much business as we were getting today. I looked up to see my brother smiling at me. His smile always made me feel better, it's one of the perks of having a sibling I guess.

"So you coming back to mum and dad's today?" he asked me whilst going through some of the DVD's.

I nodded whilst putting some gum in my mouth. "Yeah, we're going house hunting tomorrow aren't we?" I said.

He grinned up at me and nodded his head. His green eyes where sparkling with enthusiasm and his blonde hair was brushed perfectly and flowed neatly to his shoulders.

"Are you still nervous about moving?" I asked him.

He shrugged then smiled again. "I'd much rather live with someone" he said picking out a DVD, "can't I stay with you and the Austrian?" he jokingly asked.

I laughed and flicked his forehead. "Oh, you wouldn't like that" I told him.

Feliks nodded, not really listening to what I was saying. We carried on talking about his new home when I noticed it was getting quite dark. I looked at the time, it was only 7pm. I had another 2 hours of work. It was the middle of November, so it got dark pretty quick. I always hated that. It was like the world was tricking you into thinking it was a certain time. The bells by the door started to chime as an albino man walked in. He was wearing a leather coat and jeans. His top was a dark blue and around his neck was a red tartan scarf. He looked around the store, occasionally glancing over at mine and Feliks's direction. He had that guilty aurar all around him, but I didn't exactly know why. He picked up a DVD and brought it over to me. His eyes where a piercing red, a shade I had never seen before, it was quite mesmerising actually.

"That's 5.99" I said half-heartedly.

He gave me the money and walked off. I watched him walk out and turn the curve. I snapped out of my trance and gave my attention back to Feliks. He yawned and told me he was going back home. I said good bye and he went off. Feliks opened the door and left only the bells ringing. A sudden emptiness filled the shop once again. I looked up at the click once again, 7:10, it was going to be a long evening and I could just feel it.

Finally two hours went by, it felt like six though. My manager finally decided to come in. he gave me the key and told me to lock up. Just as I was locking the door I felt a par of arms rap around my waste. I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek gently. I turned to find, as expected, Roderich my boyfriend. I greeted him with a kiss and he did so back passionately. We'd been going out for about six years and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He was perfect for me and I hoped he felt the same way about me.

"So do you have training today?" Roderich asked me

"No, that's tomorrow" I answered.

"I don't know why you bother" he told me, "You're so agile and don't get me started on you precision"

"Yeah, but my up close fighting sucks, I need to take up martial arts or something."

"I think knowing how to use a gun properly is impressive enough" he chuckled.

"You can thank my uncle about that."

I had been taking private classes with my uncle to improve my ability to defend myself. You can never be too careful, you never know when you just might need it.

"So you're not coming home today?"

"No, going to my parent's home"

He nodded, "you know what the topic will be between you and your mother then?" he asked me laughing slightly.

I sighed back and rolled my eyes. My mother, every time she sees me, would always ask about mine and Roderich's relationship. That wasn't bad; it was nice to know that she cared. But it's what followed after that would annoy me quite a bit- marriage. She'd been hinting for years now that she wanted me to get married, I don't know, it was a mother thing I guess. Truth was, I didn't want to get married and never did. It was too much of a commitment for me. Most of my friends a married, some even have children which is nice. I liked it the way me and Roderich was going, I didn't think we needed to get married to show how much we loved each other. I slipped my hands into Roderich's as he walked me home. The fog had eased up a bit, so we could see what was in front of us. We were about to cross the street when I noticed the Russian car I had seen before. It was going quite quick and drove past us, not stopping even though it was a zebra crossing. I wondered where it could be going at such a speed. I shrugged my shoulders and thought nothing of it.

I finally got to my parents place. It was almost 10 when I got there. The moon was hidden behind some clouds and fog. Everything was black. As Roderich and I made our way to my parent's home it started to rain rather heavily. Roderich, being the gentlemen he is, put his coat over me. I thanked him and rang the doorbell. A few moments later my mum answered the door. She smiled sweatly at me and Roderich and beckoned us in.

"I should be going" Roderich told her.

"In this weather?" she asked, "I won't allow it." My mum was a fierce woman and if you knew her as well as me or Roderich or anyone who's come her way, you'd know to not argue with her. She was a stern, yet had a beautiful loving heart. She was a quite the large woman and had a head of frizzy red hair. Her cheeks were a rosy red that complemented her pale skin and red lips.

Roderich thanked my mum and came in.

"I'll make a room ready for you" she said as she went upstairs.

"Oh no, you don't need to" Roderich said as I put my hand on his shoulders.

"It's no use" I told him, smiling warmly.

I looked around the hallway, something was missing.

"Mum, where's Feli?" I asked her.

My mother looked at me with a concerned expression. "I was going to ask you that" she told me, "I haven't heard anything from him."

I tried ringing his mobile, but no one answered. I tried again, but nothing. I looked at my mother, she looked like she was about to cry. Feliks is never out this late and when he is, he always calls and lets us know. At that moment my dad came home. He looked like he just saw a ghost. I asked my dad what was wrong, but he didn't answer. Just then Feliks's phone went off. A sudden shine of hope filled my heart and my mother's face lit up. I answered hastily.

"Hello, Feliks where are you?" I asked quickly, "you nearly gave mum a…" I got cut off by a menacing voice that had a distinct Russian accent.

"This is not Feliks" he said happily, "I'm calling so your dad knows I keep my promises." The happiness in his voice made me sick. Why should he be happy when all of us here were dying worrying about my younger brother?

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed down the phone, "where is he, what have you done with Feliks?"

I could hear him laughing down the other end. "Now, why would I go to the trouble to take him and then tell you where he is?" he asked jolly-like.

"I swear, I will find you!" I shouted, "and when I do you will pay" I paused and then added, "with your life!"

He laughed maniacally; he was having too much fin with this. He ended the call and my mother burst out in tears.

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" My father asked.

"Where do you think?" I shouted at him, "To find my brother!"

Roderich put his arm around me and turned me so I was facing him. "You go out now and what will you do?" he asked me.

I didn't answer.

"You don't know who he is, where he is and where he's going or why" Roderich told me.

He was right. I didn't have a plan and even if I did, I wouldn't know where to start… except.

"Dad" I called for my dad. He looked at me. "The person, he said you had something to do with it" I told him.

He looked at me uneasily. He shook his head as if he had no idea what I was going on about, but his eye's told a different story.

"He said he made a promise to you" I told him, my voice getting louder, "dad what are you hiding?" I said loudly, almost shouting.

My dad swallowed hard and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He looked around the house and back at me. "I borrowed some money" he began, "but I couldn't pay it back." He gulped, "And Ivan, he made a promise" he paused, "he said- if I don't pay him, he will take something from me because I took something from him- his money" My father was now in tears. It was strange to see my dad cry, it didn't feel right.

"So they took Feli" I said in realisation.

My mother cried harder.

"I'll… I'll get him back, I swear" I told my parents.

Roderich started to speak, but I wasn't listening. My mind was making a plan. My dad, he was my only source of information, he was the most important resource I had right now.

"You can't do this" my mother said, "I know your strong, honey, but this isn't for you,"

I looked at her, my eyes filled with fire, "I made a promise, mum" I told her, "the most important promise I have ever made." I put my hand on her shoulder and looked dead into her eyes. She was a little shorter than me but it didn't make much of a difference. "I told Feli that I would always be there, that I will always protect him" I told them all, "I'm his family, we all are and family stick together" I swallowed the lump in my throat; I was not going to cry. "I'm the fittest one here for this, it's the only way to get him back."

My mother nodded and we all looked at my father. He looked extremely guilty; he probably felt like this was his entire fault. I assured him it was alright, that it wasn't, he didn't know.

"I'll help" Roderich said.

I smiled, "you don't have to" I told him.

"I'm your boyfriend" he said, "And I can't just let you do this on your own."

I kissed him as a sort of thank you. Starting tomorrow, I will go out and look for my brother. I didn't care what I had to do and what risks there were, there was nothing that could stop me, nothing at all.


End file.
